Cute Hetalia Units - They're everywhere!
by Bloody Constant Writer's Block
Summary: You know those overworked people that can't resist cute things therefor don't care if they get scamed if it's real. Yeah that's me only it wasn't a scam. In which an overworked victim of the system got Hetalia units.


Profile

Luca Logan

17% Italian  
3% Native American  
10% Scottish  
34% French  
23% Japanese  
13% Russian

Birthday: July?

family relationship: to be updated

known family relations: to be updated

Friends: to be updated

Units in possession: to be updated

Introduction: I am 25 year old with a dead end job because I was never able to scrounge up enough money for college. Working as a associate at Market Basket at least I managed to get enough money for a car before I got kicked out and a small studio apartment is all I can afford if I want to continue saving money for the future. I enjoy cute things and tend to read stories online in my spare time. Trump has ruined my life.

* * *

I slammed and locked the door before shuffling my way to the couch collapsing on the hard but servable surface. A couple minutes later grunting slightly as I push myself back up. I pulled my tablet close from it's place on the floor and booted it up. I left to rummage in the fridge knowing it would take a couple of minutes. I frowned as I noticed how empty it was only a couple pieces of fruit and a thing of grated cheese. Sighing I left to rummage through the cabinet. Finding only a single open box of white rice and spices I grabbed them frowning. "I'm gonna have to go grocery shopping again maybe find a second job while I'm at it, prices are rising a bit to much." I mumbled a bad habit of mine from living alone so long. The only good thing about market basket is the bonuses and annual raises. Grabbing the last rice bag in the box I began getting the water ready to boil. It was half an hour later that I was eating my plate of spiced cheesy rice browsing the internet for a night job. Nothing really there but custodian work or 3rd shift factory jobs I was leaning more to the custodian work less labor intensive when a pop up opened up on my screen.

 **Congratulations**

 _You are the 100,000 visitor of this site this year._

 _please select your prize! *picture of flying mint bunny*_

I rolled my eyes and clicked the little x in the corner of the add.

 _Thank you for choosing random. Your prize is a Hetalia Unit!_

 _Please select 3 units!_

I shrugged and selected the cutest yet most useful models. America, Italy, and Canada!

 _Thank you your 1st unit will be with you in 3 days!_

I sighed happy that it didn't ask for any information and confused how they are going to deliver it. I clicked out of it, hoping that these units were either something I could sell or if realistic enough have get a job. Suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion hit me I closed the tablet down and headed over the futon matt on the floor. It was a gift from my successful cousin who travels a lot. He knows I like cultural things and having money trouble so he sent me a few so I didn't have to get a new mattress when I moved in. The thing is softer than my couch. I have a couple others saved away for visitors. I slept and forgot about the units

* * *

I stared blankly at the huge box in the hallway in front of my door. I literally cannot get out. I notice a packing slip and an instruction manual tapped to the side of the box. I reached for it and checked the origin. Flying mint bunny corporation and my name. I took the instruction manual

 **Alfred F. Jones(America)**

 **User Manual**

I was happy that I didn't have Italy first (I love him but I don't think he'd be to fast getting jobs.) Looking at the table of contents.

 **Crate contents**

 **Removal from packaging and Activation**

 **Care guide**

 **Job suggestions**

 **Troubleshooting**

 **For more information**

I decided to look it through just to be sure I didn't have to be at work till this afternoon after all.

 **Crate Contents**

 _1 Teen America Unit_

 _1 cowboy outfit_

 _1 American revolution outfit_

 _1 Freedom (Eagle) Unit_

 _1 Native American outfit_

 _Identification papers_

 _Id card_

 _Law Degree_

 _Proof of training_

 _Revolution model Gun_

 **Removal from packaging and Activation**

 _method 1 Speak in a british accent warning this method will put America into hostile mode and will immediately try to shoot his way out of the crate._

 _method 2 Speak in a American Accent this method will jump out of the crate ready to greet his citizens_

 _method 3 Activate the Freedom Unit he will awake in a happy mood and immediately seek out the bird_

 **Care Guide**

 _This unit will grow at normal rate of a human so don't worry he won't be a teen forever. This unit is currently 16 and will need to be enrolled in school to obtain it's high school diploma._

 _Hostile Mode only activated if exposed to England or English accents will attack the source contact us if you can't get them out of it. this mode will automatically be removed once unit reaches adulthood_

 _Happy Mode(default) bubbly, enthusiastic, and just plane nice_

 _Sad Mode to enter this mode you must do something to physically hurt his feelings will sob and cry and want comfort will get out of on it's own but if not comforted will change into scared mode or_

 _Scared Mode just get them scared they will get clingy but will deny their fear will come out of this mode on their own comfort is appreciated at this time but not necessary_

 _Hero Mode(default) - Happy to help and will occasionally remark that he is a hero_

 **Job suggestions**

 **Teen**

Ranch hand

Entry Level jobs

 **Adult**

 _Body Guard_

 _Policeman_

 _Salesman_

 _Lawyer_

 _Ranch Hand_

 _Entry Level Jobs_

 **Troubleshooting**

 _America reached adulthood but he still has hostile mode what should I do?_

 _Being 18_

 **For more information**

 _contact 1800******* or visit our website at_

I smiled and just say "Hello America."


End file.
